


Letting Go

by CenturiesPast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Keith just needs a hug ok, Kisses, M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CenturiesPast/pseuds/CenturiesPast
Summary: "Stand down." he ordered. He watched as Keith's muscles froze at his command.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> -Tie to the "Blades of Marmora" episode.
> 
> So..I’m having a major, MAJOR case of feels right now bc of season two’s finale and...I JUST NEEDED AN EXCUSE TO WRITE SOME FLUFF ABOUT THESE TWO BECAUSE I LOVE VOLTRON AND I LOVE SHIRO AND KEITH AND BASICALLY EVERYONE AND I LEGIT NEED HELP!
> 
> *ahem* Enjoy!

 

Neither of them talked as Shiro bandaged Keith’s shoulder. The teen refused to meet his gaze and the dark discoloration under his conflicted eyes evidently indicated that he needed sleep. Keith didn’t make a sound throughout the bandaging even though Shiro knew his cuts stung and his bruises ached, and man, did he sometimes hate the kid’s ability to remain so tight-lipped.

 

Shiro had remained calm and stoic on the outside, but his inner world screamed and ached each time Keith’s body was battered, and when he had collapsed, it took all of his patience and focus not to run to Keith, throw him over his shoulder, and sprint to the Red Lion.

 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t angry at the younger man’s stubbornness that almost always tends to place him in harm’s way, but compassion over-ruled the other hot emotion because he completely understood Keith’s desperation for the truth. He too had an unquenchable thirst for truth when he escaped from the Galra.

 

“Almost done,” Shiro promised, and scooped some clear Altean healing salve into his palm. He kneeled in front of the downtrodden teen, and a huge, ugly, black and dark purple bruise that marred itself over his abdomen glared at Shiro. He glazed the healing salve over Keith’s toned abdomen with the gentlest touch he could manage, but he still elicited a hiss.

 

“Sorry. Y’know, those agents really didn’t hold back.”

 

Silence.

 

Shiro frowned. Keith continued to be fascinated with the floor, all but ignoring him.

 

“Keith? Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine.” he said dryly.

 

Shiro wanted to snort as he took in the slouched posture, his split lip, the bandaged wounds- he was anything _but_ fine, but if this is how Keith wanted it to be, then fine. Shiro would go along with it.

 

He sighed. “Okay.”

 

Keith looked up and narrowed his eyes. “What?”

 

He tried to keep a nonchalant attitude, but he may have allowed disappointment to leak into his voice. “If this is how you want to play it, Keith, then okay.”

 

Keith glares at him. “And just what am I _playing_ at here?”

 

“You’re completely shutting me out again, and taking me for an idiot because your whole body is black and blue, but somehow you expect me to believe that your “fine”.”

 

“I don't know if you've noticed,” he retorts, “but getting injured from time to time is in our job description. Bruises heal.”

 

“It's not just the bruises I'm worried about.”

 

“Then what _are_ you so worried about?”

 

He took a deep breath at the blatant rudeness. He reassured himself that Keith was just being defensive, and he’ll have to remain in control and scale those walls that the Red Paladin loved building around himself.

 

“I’m worried about that head sitting on top of your shoulders.”

 

Not only was he physically abused today, but psychologically. Shiro knew that Keith didn’t have the luxury of a stable, happy childhood like many others did. Granted, he didn’t know the complete details- no one ever did when it came to Keith, but he knew enough to know that this new information must have rocked him to his core. Yes he found information about his family, (and Shiro didn’t know if Keith was expecting information about the sword would make him happy or satisfied) but to find out that the race of your sworn enemy’s blood runs through _your_ veins? That has gotta be tough.

 

He watched Keith take a deep breath and clench and unclench his hands. “I'm...I'm just tired, Shiro. Yeah, a lot has happened in the last twenty four hours. I guess I just need some rest.”

 

_Hmm nice try._

 

Shiro stayed where he was. Keith looked at him as if he needed to spell it out for him.

 

“Uhh, you can go now.”

 

He remembered Keith’s confession, and how they were practically brothers in all but blood. In his most our of need, Keith’s consciousness projected _him_ of all people to be at his side. A deeply rooted affection warmed his heart and he desired nothing but the teen’s happiness.

 

Shiro placed his human hand on Keith’s left knee. “I know it’s not easy finding out about your Galra heritage-

 

“Just drop it.” He warned curtly, and shrugged out of Shiro’s touch.

 

He touched a nerve. Naturally, when there’s a chance for Keith to get emotional- vulnerable, he’ll do anything to flee. Well, Shiro has had enough of it. He felt anger start to creep up on him, and Shiro finally stood in front of the stubborn Paladin.

 

“I’m not going to “drop” this, Keith. Something’s upsetting you more than you’re letting on, and I want to know what.”

 

“Just leave me alone!”

 

“Quit running away from this!” he shouted back, a part of him knowing it would send Keith reeling.

 

Rage painted itself over the young handsome face proving him right, and Keith stood from the bed in a very challenging manner.

 

“I am _not_ running! This is none of your business, so just back off!”

 

“ _You_ are my business!”

 

_“Leave!”_

 

And with that, Keith shoves him back, and Shiro was taken aback at such behavior. When he didn’t move, he just stood their, paralysed with shock and worry, the teen huffed with anger and decided _he’ll_ leave since Shiro didn’t.

 

“Keith, we’re not done talking! Keith!” He tried, but to no avail.

 

Keith ignored him and started to stomp out of his room, and Shiro hated what he had to resort to next.

 

“Stand down.” he ordered.

 

He watched as Keith’s muscles froze at his command. For some reason it yanked at his heart strings, but he knew it was the only way to get the paladin’s attention. But this wasn’t about orders and power play. This was about Keith letting go of whatever was eating him up inside.

 

“Keith,” he pleaded, “please.”

 

_Please let me in._

 

Finally, the rigid posture began to crumble. Keith slowly turned around, eyes glossed, looking so _broken_. Shiro instinctively opened his arms knowing he needed the invitation.

  


“C’mere.”

 

Thank the Universe because Keith hesitantly ambled his way over until he was close enough where Shiro could wrap his arms around his lean frame and bring him to his chest. His hold was firm yet gentle as though not to hurt any of his injuries. They stood there for a couple of minutes in silence, and Shiro would never tell anyone else how much he enjoyed this, how much he loved having Keith nestled in his protective arms. He didn't know any other way to describe it other than it just felt _right._

 

“What’s going on with you, Keith?” he whispered and rubbed small, soothing circles into his lower back.

 

Keith didn't answer immediately, and shifted in his arms.

 

“Why are you doing this?” he mumbled from his chest.

 

Shiro looked down at the mop of dark brown hair, utterly perplexed.

 

“What?”

 

Keith looked up from his chest and gazed up at him with his stormy eyes.

 

“Why are you acting like I’m the same Keith? You should hate me, Shiro, like Allura!”

 

He was completely taken aback by the response.

 

“I-I don't understand,” he stammered, “you think I should hate you because you're part Galra?”

 

“Yes!” Keith declared. “The Galra- they... _tortured_ you. They took everything from you- they even took your fucking _arm!_ ” Keith placed his hands on Shiro’s chest and pushed himself away. “You should be utterly disgusted by me.”

 

It was absurd to even consider the prospect of hating Keith. Shiro felt his heart clench painfully because of the paladin’s words. Had he done something to ever make Keith think this way? Or was it because he hadn't done something when he should have? Why would Keith ever even consider this as a possibility?

 

“Keith…” he said breathlessly and the younger paladin stiffened. “Look at me.”

 

When Keith couldn’t bring himself to, Shiro cupped the side of his face with his human hand and raised the handsome face so their eyes would lock onto each other.

 

“People make their own choices despite whatever race they may be and it's the choices that count. Anyways, we’re all made of the same cosmic dust, remember?” He couldn’t help but caress that tormented face and his heart did a little leap when Keith leaned into his touch. “Besides, Ulaz was a Galra and yet if it wasn’t for him I probably wouldn’t be here right now.”

 

He felt a spike of guilt at the thought of Ulaz, and Shiro silently thanked him for his great sacrifice again. It sucked that that was all he could do.

 

Keith visibly relaxed, the anger drained itself out, and exhaustion swept over the teen. His hand left the side of Keith’s face and chose to run through his soft dark strands instead.

 

“I’m proud of you Keith, for choosing to give up the blade. It couldn't have been easy.”

 

His eyes widened in awe at the praise, and he dove back straight into Shiro’s frame. Keith tightly wrapped his arms around his middle and buried his face into Shiro’s chest. Shiro chuckled freely and embraced his paladin in return, planting a kiss on the crown of his head. Keith wasn't a very “touchy feely” kind of person, so Shiro took the opportunity to display physical affection while he had it.

 

Both of them stood there in each other's warm embrace until Keith’s body sagged against his in support, reminding him of his need to rest.

 

“Bed time, huh?” He laughed.

 

Keith shot him a glare. “I’m not four, Shiro.”

 

“You sure?” He teased, which earned him a punch on his arm.

 

He removed his arms and smiled at the little noise of complaint Keith gave at the loss of warmth, but he climbed into his bed nonetheless. Shiro didn’t dare tuck Keith in, (the red paladin would most definitely kill him) but he did smoothe Keith’s bangs back from his forehead.

 

“Thanks Shiro.” Keith said softly, and dazzled him with one of his rare smiles.

 

Shiro couldn’t help himself, so he swooped down and planted a kiss on his temple.

 

“Goodnight.” He smiled in return and made his way out of the young paladin’s room feeling warm and at peace.

  



End file.
